In collaboration with NHLBI and other selected investigators, implement a study protocol to study survivors of documented myocardial infarctions for determining whether the regular administration of propranolol will decrease total mortality over an average three year period. This contractor will attempt to recruit, randomize and follow 150 patients according to the protocol.